Torid
The Torid is an Infested variant of the , firing grenades that releases clouds, similar to the ones thrown by Lobber Crawlers. It can be researched from the Bio Lab in the dojo. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Very high total damage. **Innate damage – effective against Flesh and Ferrite Armor and ignores Shielded and Proto Shields. *Fires grenades that disperse clouds on impact, dealing damage over time for 10 seconds over a 3-meter radius. **Grenades stick to allies, enemies and surfaces. **Direct hits and poison clouds both have status chance. *Good critical chance. *High status chance. *Fairly high reload speed. *Pinpoint accuracy. *Very low recoil. *Poison clouds do not inflict self-damage, unlike the or . *Can use the exclusive mod. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Machinery, Robotics and Fossilized. *Low magazine size. *Low fire rate. *Projectiles have travel time with heavy arcing. *Damage dealt by clouds diminishes with distance. *Draws ammo from the rare sniper ammo pool. Tips *Innate damage may be combined with damage to deal damage for use against Grineer or Ancients, or combined with damage to instead deal damage, for use against light Infested units. **The Torid's damage is ordered last when combining elements, unless a damage mod is added. *Shooting it at the cryopod in a Defense mission is generally a good way of defending against Infested. If you target the middle correctly, all infested attacking should be damaged by the cloud(s), regardless of the side from which they are attacking the pod. *Trapping enemies with Vauban's and firing into them is an efficient way of killing large groups of enemies quickly, dealing large amounts of damage if the player stacks multiple gas clouds. *Stacking multiple grenades on an ally allows them to run into groups of enemies to deal large amounts of damage. * Hitting an enemy directly will deal the impact damage but also guarantee that the enemy will take maximum possible damage, as they cannot move out of the cloud that is attached to them. *Torid projectiles can also attach to corpses and will remain at their position even if they disintegrate, granting a fixed position mid-air and allowing a greater spread of toxin damage onto enemies. * Placing Loki's in a tight place where enemies can't reach and stacking clouds by the opening is a good method for using the Torid against Infested. (If the decoy does not fire its weapon, it usually means it is not drawing attention.) Placing a on top of large life support capsules in Survival missions is an excellent way to group light Infested, although Ancients will be able to knock it down. *The Torid's stackable status chance can utilize proc which will force most, if not all enemies to be trapped in a knockdown state. *Can equip the mod, which increases the size of its gas clouds and allows it to cover a much larger area and consequently hit more enemies. *The Torid can equip Rifle mods, but uses Sniper Ammo. *The Torid is an excellent weapon for dealing with some of the more threatening enemies such as Nullifier Crewmen and Manics. **Shooting a Torid projectile to land just outside a Nullifier's energy field will damage the Nullifier within, usually killing it due to their low Health. **When modded for and a high Status chance, it is is quite effective against Manics, allowing the user to escape their pounce and avoid being attacked entirely. *Like many older weapons, you can cancel the reload animation. This is achieved by rolling slightly sooner than when the reload circle is 3/4s complete. Notes *Damage listed in the in-game UI refers to the Torid's total damage from both the grenade and all poison cloud ticks. *Unlike many explosive weapons, shots and explosions made by the Torid are safe for the user to pass through. *Torid launches toxic grenades with a slight arc and slow projectile speed. These grenades stick to anything they hit and explode into gas clouds on impact covering ~3 meter large circles. **Clouds have innate Punch Through, allowing them to damage enemies through Snow Globes and Nullifier Bubbles, as well as objects. **Mirage's ability greatly increases the Torid's AoE Damage due to the additional grenades. **Clouds do not instantly do damage, so fast enemies may run through the cloud without taking any damage. **The DoT damage can "headshot" enemies, multiplying the damage further when shot at these weakspots. **Cloud damage can destroy breakable containers. **Attached projectiles have a tendency to sway on the limbs of their victims, which can hit other enemies unexpectedly. **Projectiles can stick to s, including those cast by Arctic Eximus enemies, with the toxin cloud bypassing the Snow Globe's protection and damaging or killing the occupant inside. Trivia *The toxin gas clouds caused by this weapon resulted in a severe drop in frame rate for all players. toned down the effects, making them less taxing on computers. *Its projectiles share the model from the toxic cloud projectiles fired from J3-Golem and Lephantis. The cloud itself also shares its model with Toxic Crawlers upon death. *Prior to , the Torid shared the same visual model as the old model, but with a green body. **Unlike other Infested-themed weaponry in the Bio Lab that are either purely biological (like the ) or mechanical (the ), the Torid has visible Grineer-styled machined parts alongside its Infested fleshy parts, making it the first Bio-Lab hybrid weapon. **The visually-reworked in has many identical parts to the Torid, suggesting that the latter weapon is an Infested version of the former. *The projectiles fired by the Torid are pulsing masses of Infested tissue with tubes that pump out the noxious gas. *The small canister at the bottom of the Torid has Grineer letters spelling out "KILL". *The weapon's name is derived from "Torrid", which in English can either mean "very hot and dry" or "full of difficulty". Bugs *Despite using Sniper Ammo, the Torid can still equip instead of the mod. *Torid projectiles will not explode when shot into water. *Its projectiles will not explode upon hitting a resource formation. *Due to the length of the barrel, the Torid can shoot through locked doors. Media ToridCodex.png|The Torid in Codex. Torid2.png|The Torid's render prior to Update 12.6. Torid Grenade.jpg|A Torid grenade in the default colours. ezgif.com-optimize.gif|The animation of the Torid grenade. lucas-hug-infestedtorid.jpg lucas-hug-infestedtorid2.jpg Warframe Torid - 4 Forma Warframe - Defence Mission Wave 55 (Torid Vortex Combo) Warframe - Torid, The Dethroned King (Underpowered Much?) A Gay Guy Reviews Torid, Silent but Deadly Warframe Torid Pro Builds 4 Forma Update 14.6.1-0 Warframe My TORID Setup 2x Forma (U17.11.1) TORID BUILD - Big Crits & Big Damage 2 forma - warframe Warframe Torid Setup - 4x Forma - with without Riven Mod (U21.0.9) Patch History *Fixed the Torid not dealing radial Damage over time when its projectile lands on the ground or otherwise not on an enemy. *Increased fire rate *Increased reload speed from 3 secs to 1.7 secs *Increased Projectile Speed *Improved Projectile Trail FX *Status chance increased from 20% to 23%. (unlisted) *Fixed lingering Torid projectiles causing self-damage after Hall of Mirrors wears off. *Fixed Adhesive Blast causing the Torid projectile sound to not play. *Fixed Torid not applying energy color correctly on certain FX. *Restored Torids 20% base status chance. *Fixed the Torid not dealing DOT damage to impacted target. *Changed Critical Chance logic by allowing it to occur on Radial Explosions (both friendly and enemy where applicable). This fixes an issue with the Torids gas cloud not allowing for criticals. * Fixes reported cases of clients not being able to damage enemies caught in Vortex when using the Ogris, Torid, etc. *Fixed an issue with the Torid in the Foundry not appearing correctly. *Increased Torid's ammo capacity to 60. *Increased the critical chance on the Torid to 15% and the chance to proc its effect to 20%. *Firestorm mods will now affect Torid gas clouds. *Fixed the visual effects appearing incorrectly on the Torid. *Tweaked Torid's visual damage range. *Ammo capacity reduced from 540 to 20. *Impact of Projectile: 15% Proc Chance. *Gas Cloud changes: *Now has 10% critical chance. *Now 2x Critical Multiplier *Now has 40 DPS in Gas Cloud. *Damage radius increase from 1.75m to 3m *Improved performance on the Torid and Drakgoon Effects. *Improved the performance of the Torid on low end computers. *The Torid has received a total visual overhaul - check out the new model in your Arsenal/dojo today! *Fixed Arsenal stats for weapons that have projectiles with complex damage (Ogris, Penta and Torid). *Fixed Torid not gaining bonuses from elemental mods. *Fixed Torid and Nyx's Absorb causing a game hang. *Fixed game-hangs when shooting Absorb bubble with Torid (and possibly other projectile weapons). *Fixed Torid gas cloud not appearing when the projectile hits and kills an enemy. *Fixed Torid gas cloud damage radius, which was larger than the actual visible cloud. *Fixed Torid elemental damage not being affected by armor. *Fix for Torid's cloud not using energy colour. * Fixed Serration mod not affecting Torid damage *Torid now uses energy color. *Updated reload sound effects for Torid *Fix for killing blows with Torid affecting resource drops for client. *Reduced particle fx on Torid. *Fixed the Torid weapons so that they can be fired when coming out of a sprint. *Fixed Torid gas clouds not receiving damage buffs from mods. *Fixed Torid rockets detonating immediately after firing. *Introduced. }} See also * , the non-infested variant. de:Torid es:Torid fr:Torid Category:Research Category:Launcher Category:Toxin Damage Category:Primary Weapons Category:Infested Category:Update 8 Category:Weapons Category:Infested Weapons